There has been known a driving assistance apparatus, which controls a braking unit, which includes a brake and a brake pedal of a moving body such as a vehicle, and assists driving by automatic driving (including partial automatic driving). The driving assistance apparatus is configured to be switchable between automatic driving and manual driving by a driver. Such a driving assistance apparatus is switched from the automatic driving to the manual driving when a predetermined condition is satisfied by an operation by the driver, or the like. See, for example, JP 2011-150470 A (Reference 1).
However, the driving assistance apparatus described above has a problem in that it is not appropriately switched from the automatic driving to the manual driving.
Thus, a need exists for a driving assistance apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.